rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Olaf
Olaf the Snowman (simply known as Olaf) is a comic relief character in Disney's animated film ''Frozen''. He is a ally to Anna, Elsa, and their friends. Appearance Olaf is a small snowman with a tall, irregularly shaped head, a small midsection with one black rock in the middle, and a squat bottom section with two black rocks, which look like buttons on a shirt. He has two stubby feet, three twig hairs, one large tooth, and a nose made out of a carrot. He also has two arms made of twigs, which can bend and move with no effort even when not attached to his body. He is able to rearrange his body parts at will with no consequences. His appearance resembles a snowman with the same name that Elsa built for Anna when they were children. Personality Olaf is the epitome of a childlike personality. He's upbeat, goofy, naïve, brutally honest, and the slightest bit sarcastic. It is clear that he does not understand the world around him, as he dreams of experiencing summer without realizing that the sun would melt him. He also may have some miscommunications with people, as he mistakenly thought that Kristoff's name was Sven, after Anna didn't recognize his insult toward Kristoff i.e. "Funky-looking donkey." Although he is outgoing and tries to be everyone's friend, he also doesn't sugarcoat his feelings and will say exactly how he feels all the time. He also loves warm hugs, as he will helpfully declare as soon as he meets someone. Despite his childlike behavior, however, he also seems to possess some wisdom, and is fiercely loyal to his friends. He considers himself a "love expert," and follows through on that claim, as he is the one to tell Anna that true love is putting someone else's needs above your own. He also stays by her side when she is freezing, even when he almost melts by a fireplace, and later, getting blown apart by a blizzard. In ''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'', he further demonstrates his loyalty by going out of his way to make Anna and Elsa happy. He is determined to find a holiday tradition for the sisters to share (once again being incredibly naïve when going about it), and is devastated and depressed when he believes he has failed. It is one of the few times that Olaf has ever been seen to be sad, the other time being in the film when he thinks Anna has died. In ''Frozen II'', Olaf goes through a huge personality change. While still having a warm and innocent personality, Olaf grows to be more wise in the film, and begins to speak with a wide vocabulary. He appears to even know how to read (something he could not do before) as well, to the point where he begins to give valuable information to Elsa and Anna. Despite his newfound wisdom, he still ponders on the meaning of life and is still confused by many of his surroundings, claiming that it would all make sense to him when he was older. Olaf became inclined to ask several people (including Anna and young Northuldra children) on what it was like to be older, since they were, according to Olaf, ‘all-knowing.’ He is also still slightly naïve and innocent, and very unaware of what’s going around him, shown as in his song “When I Am Older.” He also seems to have taken a shine to theatrics, acting out the events of the first film to Lieutenant Mattias, and acting out the events of the second one to Marshmallow and the Snowgies. During his final moments (although he would be revived much later), Olaf still remained calm and tearfully said goodbye to Anna, giving her one last warm hug before disappearing. Powers and Abilities While Olaf does not possess magical powers, he can perform some impossible feats as a living snowman. He can take his body apart and rearrange it at will, and seems impervious to any type of physical harm (including literally getting impaled by a giant icicle, something he merely jokes about when it happens). He is also capable of surviving in any weather without melting thanks to the "personal flurry" that Elsa created for him. Role in Crossover Much like in the movie, Olaf is usually included in stories soley for comic relief and rarely holds any weight to a situation. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III With Olaf's niave, positive personality would be considered off-putting to the cynical, attention-starved Viking, not helped by the fact that Olaf is a talking snowman. Toothless would have the same neutral position as Sven, but is more likely to ignore Olaf due to his carnivorous diet. Jack Frost Being a construct of winter magic, Olaf would most likely be able to see Jack Frost in the same manner as any animal would. Jack's playful side would allow himself to humor the snowman, but would most likely keep his attention on Elsa. Merida DunBroch Though the events of Brave would allow her to swallow a talking snowman, her patience would slowly wain from the snowman's child-like approach to everything. Rapunzel Corona After a small freak-out, Rapunzel would immediately connect with the snowman, sharing their childlike wonder and curiosity like children playing in the summer sun. Out of all of the Big Four (should Elsa or Anna not be included), he and Rapunzel would bind the most. Rapunzel would no doubt remind Olaf of Anna, something that he would constantly blabber on. Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists